Mordecai and Rigby, Keyblade Wielders
by Sea Eagle
Summary: only those with a pure heart can wield the keyblade, even if that heart belongs to the mind of slackers. like these two bros. witness their adventure, as they try to prove that they have what it takes to wield keyblades. one of the tie-ins and prequels to War of Destiny
1. Forgotten Keyblades

***Rancis, Vanellope, Gloyd, Taffyta, Sofia, Amber, and James are waiting for me to return to my studio***

**Rancis: he's supposed to come back today, right?**

**Amber: hope so.**

**Sofia: man, i can't wait for him to get here! i've got to tell him that i passed the audition!**

**Taffyta: what i can't wait to tell him is about Amber's crush on Lloyd.**

**Amber: it was an old crush! i got over it, alright!? besides, i don't want to date a Lego.**

**Gloyd: then why did you fall for him, stupid?**

**Amber: because...he's cute-**

**Vanellope: guys, i think that's him! *points at the youth walking towards the studio***

***they all ran up to the figure and see...me***

**all: EAGLE!**

**hey, guys, waddup? i just got back from Paris and London, and i've got one hell of a jetlag.**

**James: so how was it, bro?**

**dude, it was awesome! i went to all sorts of places! Eiffel Tower, Arc De Triomphe, Big Ben, London Eye, Legoland in Windsor, and Disneyland Paris!**

**all: really?**

**yup. and from Disneyland, i got THIS for my halloween costume! *pulls out Vanellope plush***

**Vanellope: ...wha?**

**hey, i'm gonna cosplay as Ralph, and he's not usually found without Vanellope.**

**Vanellope: you're preparing for your halloween costume in the middle of July?**

**do you know how hard it is to find a brown overall in Indonesia?**

**Vanellope: good point.**

**and that's not all, we also had a chance to go to a Disney Store in London! and before i did, i thought to myself: "why are you writing fanfics for STF if you haven't even watched Once Upon A Princess?" that's why i am both dissappointed, and proud, of myself, to get this *pulls out a Sofia the First DVD***

**all: WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-**

**DON'T SAY THAT WORD!**

**Rancis:...dude, aren't you worried that you're turning gay?**

***pulls out AK-47* how's this for gay?**

**Rancis:...never mind, forget i said anything.**

**Gloyd: but seriously, what the hell! what are your readers gonna think of you? do you really want to ruin your image?**

**hmph *puts hands on head***

**Gloyd: no, DON'T-while you were away, Taff and i went to Tier 15 in your bedroom *covers mouth***

**heheheh...wait, what?**

**Gloyd: nothing.**

**...you better make sure my bed is clean.**

**Gloyd: i did.**

**now, i guess you've had enough of that, on to the fic.**

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Regular Show or any of the other franchises you see in here.**

* * *

_The keyblade, a weapon for those with a powerful heart...a key that can unlock any keyhole...a power that be used for both light and darkness. There are some who might not look like keyblade wielders, but have the heart strong enough to do so. Even the most unexpected person can become a wielder, including these two...slackers. i suppose you want to hear their tale? Well, it begins in a coffee shop downtown, where these two slackers are hanging out with friends._

Mordecai and Rigby, Keyblade Wielders

Chapter 1: Forgotten Keyblades

It was a pleasant day in our multiverse (just in case you're wondering, the universes are Wreck-it Ralph, Sofia the First, Kingdom Hearts, and Regular Show, so you may see some non-Regular Show characters in this fic) Mordecai and Rigby was given a day off by Benson, so they did the only thing they knew what to do, head to the coffee shop, in which Rancis, Gloyd, James, and Zandar are waiting for them.

As soon as the two entered the shop, the four boys greeted them "yo, Mordo! Rigs! What's up, man!" said Gloyd "yo, waddup, Gloyd?" said Rigby as the two sat down "so, what do we got?" said Mordecai, refering to the soccer match in the screen between Chelsea F.C. and Paris Saint-Germain F.C. (just a little dedication to my trip from Paris and London)

"sliding tackle, and by the looks of it, it's not gonna be pretty" said Zandar, then the referee pulled out a yellow card, giving Paris Saint-Germain a free kick "oooh, free kick, they might have a chance" said Rancis "maybe, maybe" said Mordecai. The kicker makes the shot, but the Chelsea goalkeeper quickly made a save.

"yes!" said the boys "oh my god, that was close" said James "damn, Peter Cech sure can make a save" said Mordecai, Chelsea quickly made a counter attack "come on, Hazard, you got it!" said Rigby, Hazard passes it to Torres, but it was an offside "augh, man!" said Mordecai and Rigby "that was a total offside trap" said James.

Then Margaret walked in "hi, sweetie" she said to Mordecai "oh, hey, honey" said Mordecai "listen, i need help moving out some stuff from the back, can you do me a favor and fill me in later at noon? I have to go to visit my sick grandma, later" said Margaret "sure, we can totally do that" said Mordecai "wait a minute, we?" said Rigby "yeah, you guys are helping me out" said Mordecai.

"augh, what!?" said the other boys, but then Mordecai elbowed Rigby, and he fell down, making a chain reaction. "five in a row, new record" said Mordecai "okay, fine, we'll help out" said Rigby "good, see you later" said Margaret as she kissed Mordeai's forehead, and walked out. "damnit, man!" said James "i'm not into this kind of stuff!"

"same here, we're princes!" said Zandar "so? You've got to do labour once in a while" said Mordecai "fine!" said James "but you owe us, man! You owe all of us!" "got it" said Mordecai.

Later at noon, they were all cleaning up the back, lifting boxes, and moving them into the truck. "good job, guys" said Rancis "just a few more boxes" "uh, guys? I need help with this thing!" said Rigby refering the really big box he was trying to push. Mordecai walked up to him and helped him pushed the box out of the way, and what the two saw behind surprised them.

"wow" said the two. They saw a glass container, with two keyblades inside. "dude, we just hit the mother load" said Rigby "quick, find something to open this container" said Mordecai "i got it" said Rigby as he picked up a stone, and smashed the glass. He took the Star Seeker, while Mordecai took the Master Keeper.

"dude, what's going o-whoa" said Rancis, who was followed by his fellow companions "keyblades!" said James "how did these even get here?" asked Rigby "i think it would be best if you guys ask Yen Sid about these keyblades" said Rancis "okay" said Mordecai as they all walked out, and opened up a portal to the Kingdom Hearts universe.

"how do you know Yen Sid's gonna help us?" sked Rigby "dude, James and i are keyblade wielders, remember?" said Rancis as he summoned his Mirage Split keyblade. "oh yeah" said Mordecai. Just about 15 minutes of walking later, they all arrived at the Mysterious Tower, where after they enter, they see Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, carrying test papers.

"oh, hello there, just marking the princess test papers" said Fauna "oh cool" said James as he tried to peek at the scores, only to find Meryweather smacking his hand "top secret" she said "got it" said "and besides, your score is not with us, it's with prince charming" said Flora "now why would he be marking test papers?" said Zandar.

"well, he said he would volunteer, so, we gave him the job" said Merryweather "plus, he's pretty much the best prince for the job" "and pretty soon, i'll be on his level" said James "i doubt that" said Rigby, and then James quickly elbowed him. "so, is mater Yen Sid here?" asked Mordecai "he's upstairs" said Fauna "thanks" said the boys as they walked upstairs.

When they entered his room, they saw Yen Sid talking to a boy, with a blue shirt, with a silver hood, and a grey Monsters University tee inside, green cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, black sneakers, along with a pair of glasses. "Eagle? What're you doing here?" said Mordecai "just discussing a task with Yen Sid" said Eagle "what're you guys doing here?"

"we want to know what're these doing in the back of the coffee shop in our town" said Rigby as he and Mordecai showed him the two keyblades they found. "my old keyblade!" said Mickey who walks in and took a good look on Rigby's keyblade "this used to be my keyblade, i passed the mark of mastery exam with this, but what the heck, you can have it"

"really?" said Rigby "thanks, Mick! Does it have a name?" "well, i think it's called the Star Seeker" said Mickey "and can you help us with this?" asked Mordecai as he showed Mickey his keyblade "hmm, i think it used to belong to my old friend" said Mickey "the Master Keeper" said Yen Sid "i know the person who holds that keyblade"

"what happened to him?" asked Mordecai "...he fell to his demise" said Yen Sid "he passed it down to his pupil, but she fell to the realm of darkness, and left it behind" "so, does that mean i can keep it?" asked Mordecai "hmm, i don't know, however, there is a place that can help you" said Yen Sid "it's called the Master Keyhole, and it lies within the Hollow Bastion. It may help find what it is that you seek"

"thanks, Yen Sid" said Mordecai "we'll be on our way" then the boys quickly ran out of the room, and head towards the Hollow Bastion.

To be continued...

* * *

**heh, did you like it? please review. and since i'm away for quite a while, i owe you guys one more story, you should probably see it in the Sofia the First archive later. and i'll try to make it as badass as i can, it's my specialty: making badass fanfics no matter what fandom it is.**

**Sofia: *walks in* so...how did you get Gloyd to tell that he and Taffyta did Tier 15?**

**well, i snapped him.**

**Sofia: snap?**

**it's when the author gets the character to say something totally embarrassing. and to be honest, i've been wanting to try it on you, so...*puts hands on head***

**Sofia: wait, i'm not ready-...every night i put on make up, put on some music, and pretend i'm Marilyn Monroe.**

**complete with the wind lifting up your nightgown?**

**Sofia: yes...*covers mouth* oh my goodness, did i just say that?**

**...complete with a blonde wig and a white dress?**

**Sofia: why do you care? *snapped*...yes. *covers mouth* how did you do that!?**

**we're writers. what you say and do *zooms in on Sofia's face* we control it *backs away from her*******

**Sofia: wow, that's a bit creepy.**

**hey, what can i say? it's what we do.**

**Mordecai: *runs in* dude, Rigby's messing with your RPG again.**

**how bad's the damage?**

**Mordecai: well...**

***RPG rocket flies in* what the hell is that!?**

**Sofia: that can't be good.**

**Mordecai: you better check it out.**

**right. seriously, i have got to stop giving this guy a raise. well, please review!**

**all: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE! **


	2. The Master Keyhole

***if you recall from Smoke's Blue Jay Assassin, chapter 5, Ninjago is under attack, and if you remember chapter 6 of my Legend of the 12 Worlds, i sent Rancis and James on a Gipsy Danger for back up***

**man, sure hope they're okay.**

**Margaret: *walks in* don't worry, you know Smoke, he's on top of everything. and besides, you sent Rancis and James on a Jaeger. they can kick any butt with that thing.**

**true, true.**

**Zandar: *walks in* bro, there's a man with a black robe outside. and even worse, he's floating.**

**...i know who that is. lock the door.**

**Zandar: got it. *runs to the door to lock it, but it was burst open by the black robed man***

**?: hmph, no door can hold me back.**

**Xemnas. lemme guess, you're working with Predaking.**

**Xemnas: heh, i am, indeed.**

**damn, i should've thought about this! you both knew that i wouldn't go to that battle in Ninjago, so you diverted Smoke's attention, and you personally went here to take me down yourself.**

**Xemnas: double kill.**

**Zandar: good tactics, but you have to go through me if you want Eagle! *jumps at Xemnas***

**Xemnas: foolish kid. *teleports out of the way***

**Zandar! *Xemnas pops out right in front of me* crap.**

**Xemnas: eat it! *slashes with Ethereal Blades***

**agh! damn, Zandar! help me out!**

**Zandar: what do you want me to do!?**

**get to the weapons vault! there's a couple of 3-foot daggers in there!**

**Zandar: got it*runs out***

**alright, Xemnas, let's do this! *summons Kingdom Key***

**Xemnas: bring it.**

***both warriors charge at each other, but unfortunately for you people, this story is not about me and Xemnas facing off to death, it's about Mordecai and Rigby being keyblade wielders. so let's get down to the original story***

* * *

Chapter 2: the Master Keyhole

Mordecai, Rigby, Rancis, James, Gloyd, and Zandar have arrived in the Hollow Bastion, in which they have entered the castle's chapel. "okay, so, where is this 'Master Keyhole'?" asked Rigby "no idea" said James "this is the first time i've been to this place" "well, it's gotta be around here somewhere" said Mordecai. Then Gloyd noticed something on the altar.

"guys, up there! That must be it!" he said as he pointed at the giant Heartless insignia, with a keyhole on it. "that's gotta be it!" said Rancis, then they all ran up to it. then Mordecai had inserted his Master Keeper straight to the keyhole, and made a twist. For a moment, nothing happened. "well, that was a waste of time" said Rigby, suddenly, the entire room glew very bright.

"wow!" said Zandar "dude, this is awesome!" said Rancis "agh! Too bright!" said Gloyd, suddenly, all the light went up to the tip of the keyblade, and Mordecai took it as a signal too pull it out. "that's it?" he said "again, waste of time" said Rigby "seriously, to think we could've been at home, playing Strong Johns"

"what is that?" asked a mysterious voice "how come you don't know what it is, Rancis, it's one hell of an awesome video game!" said Rigby "i didn't say anything" said Rancis "wait...if you didn't then, who did?" said Mordecai "i did" said the voice again. They all turned around and saw a japanese looking man, with a white, red-lined haori, and light-colored hakama.

"who are you?" asked Mordecai and Rigby "my name is Eraqus, keyblade master" said the man. "well, at the very least, his mind and soul" "what happened to you?" asked Zandar "i was slain, by my own pupil" said Eraqus "his name was Terra, and he was a very powerful keyblade wielder, but Xehanort had tricked him, and made him destroy me"

"ouch, sure is painful" said Rigby "are you kidding me? Did you even SAW what kinds of attacks he used on me!?" said Eraqus "yikes, he was that strong?" said James "yup. Now, let's get down to why you have summoned me here" said Eraqus "oh, well, i was wondering about this keyblade, and well, i found it behind a coffee shop in my town, and i wasn't sure what to do with it" said Mordecai.

"hmm, the Master Keeper, my old keyblade" said Eraqus "it was originally passed down to one of my other pupils, Master Aqua. I wonder what happened to her" said Eraqus "so can i keep it?" asked Mordecai "if you and your friend had proven yourselves worthy" said Eraqus "how do we do that?' asked Rigby "there are 5 other Master Keyholes in this universe" said Eraqus.

"i suppose if you could find and unlock them all, you are worthy if using the keyblade" "sweet!" said Mordecai and Rigby "thanks, Master Eraqus!" said Mordecai "we won't let you down!" said Rigby "good, off you go, then" said Eraqus as he faded back into the keyhole. "wow, so there are 5 Master Keyholes in this universe?" said James "that's a lot of keyholes, we don't even now where to start" said Rancis.

"let's try talking to Sora and Riku first, maybe they know" said Rigby "yeah, who knows?" said Mordecai "yeah, no thanks for me and Zandar, we're heading to Sugar Rush, Swizz just owned a copy of Assassin's Creed III, and we do not want to miss him play!" said Gloyd as he opened up a portal to Sugar Rush "see you guys later!" said Zandar as he and Gloyd went through the portal.

"augh, man!" said Rigby "chill, dude, we don't need them" said Mordecai "yeah! 4 keyblade wielders, we can do anything!" said James "he's got that right" said Rancis "so, i guess we should be heading for the Destiny Islands, now" said Mordecai "alright, let's go" said Rancis as he opened up a portal to the Destiny Islands.

When they went through it, they were surrounded by a lot of Neoshadow Heartless. "crap!" yelled the 4 boys. Suddenly, Sora and Riku show up with their keyblades. "guys! What happened!?" yelled Rigby "these Heartless just spawned out of nowhere and attacked us!" said Riku, blocking an attack "what're they after!?" asked Rancis.

"the Island's keyhole! It's a Master Keyhole!" said Sora "how do you know the Islands have a Master Keyhole?" asked Mordecai "they're only available in the Hub Worlds! The Destiny Islands is one of them!" said Sora "well, where is it?" asked James "it's in the secret place!" said Riku "where is that?" asked Rigby "if we told you,it wouldn't be a secert, now wouldn't it!?" said Sora as he sliced down a Heartless.

"here! Take this map! It'll get you there!" Sora quickly threw a map to Mordecai. "thanks man!" he said as he and the 4 boys ran off "wait a minute, what about you guys!?" "we'll be alright, just go!" said Riku "got it!" said Mordecai as he ran off again. In the middle of the road, they encounter Heartless, so they quickly reacted and sliced them out of the way.

"wow, that was easy" said Rigby "just wait 'till you see the big ones" said Rancis "are you really gonna be scaring newbies here!?" said Mordecai "just chill, bro!" said James, then they kept on running. They ran like nothing could stand in their way, slashing Heartless like nobody's business. And just about a few moments later, they found the secret place. "this must be it" said Mordecai.

They entered the secret place, and along the way they saw some drawings, and they could easily guess from who they were from. "dude, i didn't knew Sora, Riku, and Kairi were so much better in drawing than you when they were kids" said Rigby, then Mordecai elbowed him "shut up!" "dude, i'm just saying!" Rigby "guys, shut up, i think this is it" said Rancis, refering to the door in front of them.

Mordecai was just about to open up the keyhole, when James said "wait a minute, won't that unleash more Heartless into this place?" and then there was hesitation in the area, but then Mordecai said "well, if there are, we're the 4 things that's gonna stand in their way!"

Then he put in his keyblade, and turned it.

Tu be continued...

* * *

***both sides are now pretty exhausted, and nearly finished***

**heh, looks like we'll have to call it a draw.**

**Xemnas: not this time. *lifts up a couple of stones with telekinesis***

**well, i am so screwed.**

**Xemnas: take this! *throws the big stones at me, but...***

**?: BOOYAKASHA!**

**Xemnas: what? *rocks were sliced to pieces by a white blur***

**Zandar!**

**Zandar: dude, these daggers are awesome! especially if you hold them in reverse!**

**that's because they were meant to be held like that.**

**Xemnas: grrr, eat this! *fires laser balls***

**Reflega! *blocks the attacks***

**Zandar: allow me to finish him off. *jumps at Xemnas, and repeatedly slices at him***

**Xemnas: agh! damn, alright, fine, i give. *opens up a corridor of darkness* i will see you next time. *walks past the portal***

**heh, we did it.**

**Zandar: dude, i love these things! wait a minute, where's Margaret?**

**Margaret: *shows up from behind the couch* present!**

**good, for a second there, i thought he kidnapped you.**

**Gloyd: *walks in* dude, Rancis just told me he landed in Ninjago...and what happened here?**

**Xemnas happened.**

**Gloyd: oh...and why is Zandar holding 2 da-oh wait...**

**Zandar: yup got these for FREE!**

**yeahyuh!**

**both: OOOOOOOOOOOH!**

**Gloyd: alright, alright, enough, let's just hope that Smoke's team is okay, alright?**

**alright. well, you readers please review, alright? and i've finished another chapter for Hanging Out With Sofia, and if you miss Klogbane, then you might wanna see that chapter, i'm gonna post it real soon.**

**all: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**

***RPG rocket flies in***

**gah! damn, neither Rigby nor Muscle man is here, and that rocket still shows up.**

**Fernando 'Peregrine' Sanchez (The Peregrine Falcon): sorry, dude, that was me!**


	3. A New Member Of The Organization

***le me and Sofia, in a tent, in the realm of between, with me playing Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix in my laptop***

**ngh, come on...gah! not that combo move! block! block! *hp down to low* man, i hate Xaldin.**

**Sofia: is he really that bad?**

**are you kidding? with a spin attack like that, plus the other attacks you've seen before, Xaldin is pretty much the hardest Organization XIII member to fight.**

**Sofia: what about Demyx?**

**nah, he's not that hard. just keeping attacking him and poof, he dies. but Xaldin? he's an asshole.**

***notices readers* oh hey, guys. *pauses game* yeah, so, Sofia and i on our way to her universe. so i opened a keyhole, and we both went through it, but my keyblade broke in the middle of the road. so, yeah. good thing my keyblade restores itself with data, but it's gonna take a while. so i decided to play a bit of Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix on my laptop.**

**Sofia: good thing you whipped this chapter up before you left.**

**yeah. and now, back to my game. and while i play, you guys read, kay? enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Member of the Organization

Mordecai had put his keyblade in and turned it, but instead of letting the whole island fall into darkness, instead a shining light came from the keyhole, and into the keyblade. And that was when the four knew that they had unlocked a master keyhole.

"huh...guess i underestimated a bit." Said James.

"sweet! One down four to go!" said Rigby.

"we should probably head outside and help Sora and Riku." Said Rancis, and with that the four ran out of the cave and to the coast. The moment they had exited the cave, they encountered a crap load of Heartless. They simply got into a stance, and prepared to fight.

They fought hard, Mordecai sliced through, left and right, with Rigby by his side. A Heartless punced on them, but the attack was cancelled out by Rigby's Thundaga attack. while Rancis and James fused their Nigtmare's End and Mirage Split keyblades together, and slashed through every Heartless around.

"guys, we have no time to waste!" said Mordecai "we have to get to the coast!"

"no wait! There they are!" said Rancis, pointing at Sora and Riku, who are at the edge of a cliff. The four ran off to get to the two, slicing through every Heartless in their way.

The four had ran up a cliff, and found Sora and Riku, both wounded.

"Sora! Riku!" said Mordecai and Rigby as they ran up to them.

"ugh, we're alright." said Riku.

"who did this to you!?" asked James.

"ugh, we didn't know who he is." Said Sora "but apparently, he's with Organization XIII."

"where did he went!?" asked Rigby.

"he went to the coast! Hurry!" said Sora. And with that, the four went on to the coast of the island, well they simply jumped off the cliff, and landed on their feet, well at least Mordecai ad Rigby did, Rancis and James fell flat on their faces. They looked around, and found that the member was staring onto the coast.

"hmm, i can feel it, the presence of some...keyblades." he said.

"what's it to ya?" said Rigby.

"...Rigby, and Mordecai. how i've longed to see the two of you." Said the man.

"do we know you!?" said Mordecai. and then, the figure turned around, and uncovered his hood.

"Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.!?" Said the two.

"fools! I'm the real Garrett Bobby Ferguson!" said GBF.

"but how!? I thought we killed you off back then!" said Rigby.

"true, but that man named Xehanort had found my dark essence, and brought me back to life." Said GBF "if it wasn't for him, i wouldn't be standing here right now."

"well, get ready to go back to your grave!" said Mordecai as he and Rigby got to a stance.

"we'll help too!" said Rancis.

"no, you two stay back." Said Mordecai.

"yeah, this is between us and him!" said Rigby.

"clear out the rest of the island!" said Mordecai.

"got it!" said Rancis and James as they ran back into the island.

(A/N: imagine the song Face It! from Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories was playing in the background for this scene.)

"heh, don't think you can face me alone." Said GBF as dark aura began to surround him. And then, silver gauntlets popped onto both his hands, the headband ring from the blonde leader popped onto his eyes, and silver metal angelic wings grew from his back. And also he was surrounded by light blue aura.

"like my new battle armor? I used the powers from some of my old friends." Said GBF.

"we can beat you!" said Rigby.

"we shall see about that." Said GBF as he floated up, and prepared for battle.

(A/N: battle BGM: The 13th Struggle – Kingdom Hearts II OST)

"i'll take you both down!" said GBF as he flew at high speed towards the two.

They quickly blocked the attack, but they were sent flying back, very far back.

"ouch, dude, i think he's got the Hammer's strength." Said Mordecai.

"still not giving up!" said Rigby as he got up and charged at GBF. His keyblade clashed with his gauntlet, and Mordecai joined the fray and his keyblade clashed with GBF's other gauntlet. The two pushed him back, and sliced him down with a deadly combo attack. however, this did not bring him down.

He fired lasers from his eye ring, which bounced off Rigby's Reflega. The attack was countered by Mordecai, who repeatedly blocked the lasers from the ring, and cryogen from his gaunlets.

When he was close enough, he sliced forward, but GBF moved quick, and went right behind him. He threw a punch, but Mordecai swung his keyblade, parrying his attack, and he swung it again. only this time, it threw him far back. He recovered in mid-air however. But he wasn't aware that Rigby jumped up and swung his keyblade.

GBF shot cryogen to Rigby, but he sliced it away, and went for GBF himself. He flew back, and down to the ground. Once he landed, he fired spikes from his wings, which made a hit on the two, but didn't deal much damage.

"ngh, damn!" he said "how come my armor isn't working!?"

"guess you don't have enough juice for it yet." Said Mordecai as he charged up to GBF, and swung his keyblade. GBF was stunned, so Mordecai and Rigby took this opportunity, and hit him with a limit combo. Their keyblades swinging to and fro as he was tossed to the air with their attacks, he was hit repeatedly, and they were all powerful hits.

After a few attacks, the two finished their attack. they landed on the ground, and shot a beam from their keyblades to GBF. The result was a lethal explosion of light. When it cleared up, he wasn't there anymore, he dissappeared.

"gah! Where did he go!?" said Rigby.

"i think it's best we don't know." Said Mordecai.

And then, Rancis, James, Sora, and Riku showed up.

"heh, you did it!" said Rancis.

"who was that?" asked Riku.

"his name was Garrett Bobby Ferguson." Said Mordecai "one of the people who wanted revenge on us."

"well, sure glad you two got rid of him." Said Sora "where are you guys gonna go now?"

"well, for now, find and unlock another master keyhole. Any chance you know where another one might be?" asked Mordecai.

"hmm, i would try out Traverse Town." Said Riku "it's not like any of the other worlds in this universe." Said Riku.

"thanks!" said Mordecai as he opened up a portal to Traverse Town.

"see you guys soon." Said Rigby as the four walked through the portal

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Castle That Never Was, GBF had just returned to his throne, where Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix was waiting for him.

"you did not complete your mission." Said Xemnas .

"it's just a problem with the armor. It's still new anyway, still need a few more modifications." Said GBF.

"well, after what you did, there's a chance we're not going to raise your rank." Said Xigbar.

"oh, come on!" said GBF "it's not like you actually found someone better than me!"

"actually, we have." Said Xigbar "two new members. A mentor and a student. The mentor goes on rank 8, while the student gets rank 13."

"if you wish to gain one of the two spots on top of you, then you better perform better in the future." Said Saix "otherwise, your coat won't be the only thing you have to surrender to us."

"fine. I'll get those twerps." Said GBF.

"not now." Said Xemnas "we have seen your strength, and we've decided to let you stay, until we really know what we're up against. In the mean time, my master's Heartless will take care of those two." Said Xemnas.

"tch, if i can't defeat those two in my armor, i bet that Heartless can't be any different." Said GBF.

* * *

**YES! i have defeated that bitch! thank you Beast!**

**Sofia: man, that limit attack sure saved you.**

**yeah, and Mickey too. seriously, i don't think i can win if it wasn't because of him.**

**Sofia: hey, you might wanna rest now.**

**right. we're heading out tomorrow. the keyblade's probably gonna prepared by then.**

**Sofia: okay. good night.**

**night.**

**well, i'm gonna rest up. you readers review, alright? peace to all my people. *both falls to a deep sleep***


	4. Fighting In Traverse Town

**hello there, i'm back, and i'm bored. Plus, it's been a while since i updated huh?**

***sudden noises nearby* what was that?**

**Mordecai: *walks in* you hear that too?**

**yup. we better check it out.**

**Mordecai: i think it's coming from this way.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fighting in Traverse Town

Mordecai, Rigby, Rancis, and James have arrived in Traverse Town, Third District.

"Are you guys sure this is where the next Keyhole is?" asked Mordecai.

"Well, yeah." said Rancis "It feels like it, though."

"But how are we gonna find it?" said Rigby "We have no idea on which district it could be in."

"Well, staying in same spot won't help." said James "We've gotta move."

"Right." said the others. Then they all began walking out of Third District. They exited towards First District, where they ran into Vanellope, Amber, and Sofia.

"Hey guys!" said Vanellope.

"Hey, girls." said Rancis "What're you doing?"

"Oh, just hanging out." said Sofia "We've got nothing better to do."

"True." said Rigby.

"Hey, I found a keychain when we were walking earlier, and I thought one of you might wanna have it." said Amber, revealing to the boys a keychain for Lost Memory.

"I'll take it!" said Rigby "I've got a lame Keyblade after all." he then took the keychain from his Star Seeker, and installed the Lost Memory keychain. Then, it changed shape. It transformed into the Lost Memory Keyblade.

"YES!" yelled the raccoon. He swung his Keyblade around to test it out, but somehow it felt like it didn't fit him. "AGH! Dammit! Why is it not comfortable!?"

"Maybe you should hold it in reverse." said James.

"Huh? Reverse?" said Rigby. Then, he turned his Keyblade around, holding it backhand like Ventus does. He then tried it out, and as it turns out, James was right. "Yeah, that's it!"

"Do you have anything for me?" asked Mordecai.

"Nope, sorry." said Amber.

"Meh, it's okay." said Rancis "Your Keyblade is already very strong anyway."

"Yeah, I guess so." said Mordecai.

However, their conversation was interrupted by a group of Heartless.

"Heartless!" yelled all the boys as they summoned their Keyblades. Then, they charged at the horde.

Mordecai sliced back and forth, taking out quite a lot. He thrusted his weapon towards a Heartless, and managed to tore its chest apart. But then, he was ambushed from behind. However, he saw it coming, and performed a 360 slash, killing the Heartless behind him.

Rigby was fighting pretty well too. In fact, he was performing even better than usual with his Keyblade in reverse. He sliced through 3 Heartless at once, and threw his Keyblade to the one behind them. After he caught it back, he backflipped, and sliced a Heartless as he landed. But he made the wrong move, because he managed to get himself trapped.

"Not this time, bitches!" he yelled "WIND!" then, he casted an Aeroga spell, and killed off every Heartless with wind.

"Yeahuh!" said Rigby as he continued fighting.

Rancis and James however, had a rather different fighting style. Since James's Nightmare's End, and Rancis's Mirage Split are two Keyblades that combine themselves into one, and be controlled through telekinesis, they used this strategy throughout the fight. It's actually rather effective, since they managed to slice off 5 Heartless in a single cut.

But their job was to defend the girls, since they never have any weapons. (A/N: They get their weapons at the end of the story)

They all kept on fighting, and in just a few minutes, the Heartless was no more.

"Yes!" said Rigby.

"Not yet." said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there!?" said Rancis.

"So, you two have become Keyblade wielders." said the voice "How wonderful."

"Shut up!" said Mordecai.

"Hmph, you realy are like other birds: chatty." said the voice "You think you are worthy if the Keyblade, but in reality, you-KYAAT!" apparently, wherever the voice was, he was cut off.

"Eh? What just happened?" asked Sofia.

"No idea, but I think we should check it out." said James. They all agreed, and went off towards the Fountain Plaza.

The moment they got to it, they saw Ansem, and Xehanort's guardian, battling a man in armor.

"What the!?" said Mordecai. Then, the armored man saw him, and reached his hands out to him. And in an instant, he made a copy of Mordecai's Master Keeper.

"Wha!? How did you!?" however, the man did not answer him, he just continued his battle. He blocked off all of Ansem's attacks, like they were nothing.

"Yikes! This guy is nuts!" said Rigby.

The man repeatedly sliced off Ansem's guardian while it was defending its master. Apparently, he knows how to get it to back down. After a few slashes, it disappeared.

"Damn it!" said Ansem "This ain't over!" he then opened a Corridor to Darkness, and walked into it. The man was just about to walk away, until….

"Hey!" said Mordecai "We're not done with you!"

"Tell us who you are!" said Rigby.

"…No." said the man.

"Why not!?" said Mordecai "You just beat up our enemy, and you're gonna walk away, just like that!?"

"…Leave." said the man.

"Not until you tell us who you are, and what you have against Ansem!" said Rigby "He's our enemy too! Why don't you trust us!?"

(A/N: Battle BGM: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep soundtrack – Terra's Theme)

"…Leave!" said the man as he pointed his Keyblade at Mordecai and Rigby.

"Uh, dude, I think you better do what he says." said James.

"NO!" said Mordecai and Rigby as they prepared to fight.

"Fine!" said the man as he got to his stance.

Then the two sides charged at each other.

The armored man waited for them to attack first. However, the two went past each other. But that didn't stop the armored man. He had spun around in a 360, and back shot the two. They were sent flying back, and they tripped. They also lost their hold on their Keyblades. However, they quickly got up, and ran towards their weapons. However, the armored man moved to their front, getting in their way.

He blasted a white energy ball towards the two, but they jumped out of the way. When the smoke cleared, the armored man saw that the two were gone. However, he later noticed that they were behind him. So he quickly fired a set of razors towards them. However, they grabbed their Keyblades on time, and blocked the razors back at the armored man.

He lunged away from the razors, and quickly charged at the two.

"I got this!" said Mordecai as he ran towards the man as well. He prepared his Keyblade for a swing, and released all the stored power in one forceful slash. However, his attack was blocked and stopped by the figure. Mordecai tried pushing him off, but it didn't work. Apparently they were both equal in strength. But somehow, the armored man got the advantage.

He lunged forward to Mordecai's left side, catching him off guard, and then he released a powerful slash towards Mordecai's gut, sending him back to Rigby's location.

"Mordecai!" yelled Rigby "You're gonna pay for that!" in anger, he charged at the man.

He sliced down, but the man managed to avoid it. He tried slicing again, but still no good. The man blocked Rigby's next cut, and blasted him at close range with an energy ball from his left hand.

"Grrr, stop dodging MY ATTACKS!" yelled Rigby as he ran to the man again. However, he was too late. The armored man blasted a Ragnarok attack at Rigby.

"….Nuts." said Rigby. However, his life was saved by his good friend. Mordecai jumped in the way on time, and casted Reflega on the two.

"Heh, your welcome." said Mordecai.

However, as soon as the barrier broke apart, the armored man quickly threw his Keyblade at the duo, slicing through their outermost layer. Even though it barely touched their skin, it still kinda hurt.

"Hah! Bad aiming, bro!" said Rigby, that is until he got whacked by the Keyblade from before in the back of his head.

"Ow! Why didn't anyone tell me that thing is like a boomerang!?" said Rigby.

"Guys! Aren't you gonna jump in!?" said Mordecai.

"We tried!" said Rancis "He put up a force field made of light around the fight before it even started!"

"Crud!" said the two. Then, the man broke right, and disappeared into thin air.

"Where did he go!?"

"I dunno!"said Rigby.

They looked around, and didn't see the man anywhere. They didn't know that the man was actually hovering right above them, 10 meters in the air. He plummeted down at high speed towards the two. The sound of air getting torn apart attracted their attention. They looked up, and saw pretty much what they hoped they wouldn't see.

"Oh, crap." said the two.

To be continued…

* * *

**dude, i think it's coming from the closet.**

**Mordecai: man, i think you got rats in there.**

**nah, man. it doesn't sound like rats. hmmm... *outs ears on the door***

**?: AAAAH! YES! H-HARDER, JAMES!**

**?: Ngh, Jubi, you're so tight! AGH!**

***puts ears away from door*...gross.**

**Mordecai: why? what happened?**

**James and Jubileena plugged in.**

**Mordecai: EW! What the heck!?**

**Gloyd: *passes by* what's going on?**

**James is banging Jubi in the closet. Why the hell would he think like that?**

**Gloyd: ...*walks away***

**Mordecai: I can't help but get a feeling that he was responsible.**

**yup. i'll go talk to him. and also, Reco and Palm are moving into the studio. would you do me a favor and clean up their room?**

**Mordecai: fine. *walks away***

**Good. Gloyd Orangeboar, get back here!**


End file.
